1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drying device and in particular to one which can remove water from cooking utensils and keep them in safe and sanitary condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the cooking utensils such as kitchen knifes 6 or the like inserted through a slot 82 of a holder 83 which is fixedly mounted on an inner side of a door 81 of a kitchen cabinet 8 (see FIG. 1). Nevertheless, such a holder 83 cannot be used to dry the cooking utensils and keep them from cockroach or the like thereby causing much inconvenience in use. Furthermore, the holder 83 cannot be used to keep a chopping board therein.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for drying and storing cooking utensils which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.